deadrisingfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Hakendo Mit.
Actualmente dejaré de estar activo en el wiki, he tenido problemas con mi celular y sin él no puedo editar, espero nos veamos pronto otra vez :D. Sobre mí Fanficker que lleva mucho tiempo tratando de colaborar en las wikis que captan mi atención, also: estaré aquí para ayudar en cuanto información del primer videojuego de la saga :v <3. Mi personaje favorito es Kelly Carpenter <3 desde el momento que la vi me encantó, además que el modelo de personaje a mi ver es increíble, pienso hacer fics de ella en mi página de Fanfction: Hakendo Mitsuronairi. Me encargaré de las misiones de los supervivientes y haré ediciones en las respectivas páginas >w<. Quiero aclarar unas cosas. * Voy a editar a los supervivientes del primer videojuego pues, la información me parece muy vacía y tosca. Trataré de dar una lectura extensa, no me importa que el personaje haya aparecido poco, quiero darle el merecido lugar como un protagonista, no todo en Dead Rising es Frank West, Chuck Greene y Nick Ramos ¿Saben?. * Mis favoritos son: * Kelly Carpenter. * Kent Swanson. * Burt Thompson. * Pamela Tompkins. * Alisson Perkins. * Tammy Blaine. * Nina Suhr. Personajes favoritos de otros juegos: * Chris Redfield. Resident Evil. * Gina Foley. Resident Evil. * Koffsky. My Cafe: Recipes and Stories. * Kurtis Stryker. Mortal Kombat. * Mark. The Walking Dead. * Omid. The Walking Dead. * Mignon Beart. The King of Figthers. * Ashley. Until Dawn. * Emily. Until Dawn. * Asgore Dreemurr. Undertale. Los ships que me encantan de Dead Rising son: * Kent Swanson x Frank West. * Jolie Wu x Thomas Hall. * Jessica McCartney x Brad Garrison. * Dana Simms x Verlene Willis. * Kelly Carpenter x Frank West (?, ése es mío inventado de mí (?. * Chuck Greene x Leon Bell. * Danni Bodine x Emmanuel Tugman. * Raymond Sullivan x Chuck Greene. * El canónico Chad Elchart x Doris Elchart. * Otro canónico: Brittany Beck x Stuart Holmes. Inicialmente me imaginé a Jessica McCartney en Dead Rising ver cómo Kent Swanson ataba a Frank West en la escena alternativa de Photograper Pride, el pequeño momento Yaoi de Jessica (?, a mí no me engaña la pantalla negra o de carga, algo pasó ahí entre Kent y Frank (? Fanfiction & Another things Hago un apartado en este perfil para ciertos aspectos UvU. Fanfiction: En mi cuenta donde regularmente subo escritos es llamada Hakendo Mitsuronairi, puedes pasarte a leer algo de mis trabajos. Si gustas contactar conmigo en Facebook me encuentro como Dylan Jeremmy Graham. Kisses an Huggs. Mis artistas favoritas son: Sia Isobelle Furler y Alicia Keys <3. Series favoritas son Law & Order, CSI, soy posser de TWD y AHS <3. Mantendré el blog de esta comunidad con mis escritos que veré forma de cómo publicarlos <3. Me encanta el yaoi, shonnen, fantasy, mistery y géneros angst de vez en cuando. Soy único y diferente ¿Puedo ser tu Señor Sarcasmo o tu Jarli Kuin? :v. A short OS Dos amores unidos en un apocalíptico escenario, sin escapatoria sabiendo que alguien más quería tomar sus vidas, no iban a dar ese lujo, prosiguieron. —¿No es hermoso? —Dijo él, apuntando a la cabeza de su amado con una pistola. —Lo es, desearía disfrutar de los placeres carnales por una vez más a tu lado, pero, nuestro deseo termina aquí, al igual que nuestras vidas —Asintió el otro sujeto, tomando un cuchillo, apuntando a la yugular de su amante. Todos mueren. Todos mueren de una forma bestial. Todos al fin descansan. Enterró ese objeto afilado, manchando la plata fina con un líquido escarlata, el suelo repleto de azulejos negros caía víctima de su sangre. Más y más, entraba en lo profundo de su cuerpo, creando así una bella fuente, la vista en sus ojos tan negros como su alma era nublada. Acercaron sus labios, gustaban de ese sabor salado, invadiendo cada rincón. Tiró del gatillo. Las verdes y agrietadas paredes eran pintadas de rojo, el mundo giraba alrededor de ese color. Sus cuerpos cayeron uno encima de otro. Con sus cristalizados ojos dijeron adiós, esperando volverse a encontrar. Dead Rising & Dead Rising 2. 2017 comming Voy a comenzar a trabajar con los supervivientes ahora de Dead Rising 2, desde haber puesto mi grano de arena durante estos últimos cinco meses desde mi unión a este wiki en aspectos de Dead Rising, siendo únicamente en los pocos seres humanos vivos en Willamette, Colorado y, tratar de quitar esa extraña similitud con la wiki inglesa en cuanto información sobre ellos, decidiré eliminar algunos copy n paste hechos con traductor Google en artículos de esta zona de Internet. Respecto a mis ediciones: * Haciendo referencia a Por encima de la ley y sus supervivientes: Janet Star, Kay Nelson, Kelly Carpenter y Lilly Deacon, si la palabra asalto sexual y un montón de sorpresas aparecen en cada artículo ya mencionado parece tabú o qué se yo, de naturaleza incómoda o innecesaria, he hablado con un miembro del Staff de Wikia sobre ello quien, de forma muy amable me dijo que ese contenido no estaba mal sólo si era mediante expresión escrita, o sea, no era incorrecto o digno de bloqueo, hago esto por cierta precaución y preocupación. * Dejo de subir imágenes, me he dado cuenta que son de muy mala calidad, borrosas o de plano innecesarias, por lo que me dedicaré únicamente a contribuir con información. * Si encuentras incoherencias en los artículos únicamente de los supervivientes, házmelo saber y con gusto te respondo tus dudas y el por qué de cierta información que, a menudo el jugador no toma en cuenta. * Es.deadrising.wikia.com está plagado de supervivientes, sería bueno primero enfocarnos en este aspecto y después complementar lo que falta: locales, armas, lugares, etcétera. * No me verás editar a menudo cosas de Dead Rising 3, Off The Record, Case Zero, West y DR4 pues, no tengo aún la disponibilidad de tener estos títulos, de igual forma veré walkthrough sobre los mismos y trataré de contribuir. * Sobrevaloro mucho a los supervivientes, por eso no hay información entre paréntesis escasa de algunos. * Felices fiestas a todos :). Citas favoritas de los supervivientes "Esa perra... ¡Espero su gordo culo se pudra en el infierno! ". —Kay Nelson, Dead Rising, después de ser liberada de Jo Slade. "¡Esto es una locura! ¿O no es así? ¡Absolutamente todo! No me puedo creer que aún sigo con vida". —Kelly Carpenter, Dead Rising, escoltada a la Habitación de Seguridad. "Somos todas o ninguna cariño ". —Cora Russel, Dead Rising 2, después de dialogar con ella. "No puedo sentir absolutamente nada, dame una oportunidad para cobrar venganza". —Ross Folk, Dead Rising, a punto de suicidarse en Amantes. "¡Seguirá con vida carajo! Yo me quedaré a su lado, si yo muero ¡Al menos quiero que lo hagamos juntos! ". —Tonya Waters, Dead Rising, alegando a Frank. Oh, y si te recibo los comentarios con un "cariño" o "cielo", no lo tomes a mal, así hablo con las personas en Internet como en la vida real, si te sientes incómodo házmelo saber y con gusto arreglamos ése asunto :).